The use of polyethylene compositions, such as linear low density polyethylenes and/or high density polyethylenes, in fabrication of films and/or coating layers is generally known. Any conventional method, such as gas phase process, slurry process, or solution process, may be employed to produce such polyethylene compositions. In addition, any conventional method, such as cast film extrusion process, extrusion coating process, and/or extrusion lamination process may be employed to produce such films and/or coating layers.
Despite the research efforts in improving properties of extrusion coated or extrusion laminated articles, there is still a need for improving interlayer bonding while maintaining acceptable neck-in and drawdown performance properties.